Don't trust your mind (Don't care about the press)
by VirginiaPepperPotts
Summary: Tony is helping Pepper through a very hard time...(I just should be a one shot, so the old title wasn't matching that well anymore)... Reviews would be awesome :D
1. Chapter 1

Pepper sat on the couch and stared out of the big window, when Tony came into the room with two plates.

"Pancakes are ready..." he said, sat down next to Pepper and placed the plates on the table. Pepper looked a bit misbelieving.

"Did you just make that?"

He grinned. "Jap. Pepper i can't look at you working so much, but don't eat for the whole day!"

She blushed slightly and began to eat her pancake. Tony looked at her like an eager puppy.

"And?"

"Mmh... it's quite good!"

Tony let out a sigh of relief and began eating himself.

"Why are you doing this, Tony?" She asked and looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You are... different. You know? Since you came back from that cave you changed."

"I'm Iron Man"

She sighed softly. "No Tony, this is not what I meant. You didn't bring any woman, you didn't drink to much. You are responsible."

"Don't you like this side of me?" He asked and looked deep in her eyes. It was incredible to turn his face away again. She seemed to catch his breath, his will to life.

"I like it... But i'm also scared, Tony. I don't know how to..."

"What Pepper?" He didn't feel how he moved closer to her until her body was just centimeters away from him. "What?", he whispered.

"to resist you."

His stomach seemed to explode when he kissed her, her lips so damn soft and warm. She felt the bliss and something more, something what was scaring her, even though she couldn't place a finger on it. Pepper laid her Hand on his chest and slowly pulled back.

"Tony...", she whispered. "I... I can't do this..." She looked at those loving brown eyes and hated herself for doing this to him. "Please don't think this is easy for me. Because it's not, damn Tony, I love you... really, I do! But... I just don't think that this will work, you know? You are my Boss, and the press and all the others... I just... I can't stand this!" Tony nodded slowly and turned his face away from her.

"Okay...", he said hoarsly. Pepper was angry and sad that he didn't try to stop her, to begging her not to go. So she simply stood up and left the house.

The Moment she was out of the door, tears started streaming down her face and didn't stop until she reached her apartement. She was lying in her bed, hating herself for fucking up the only chance to be with him. But she knew it couldn't be, she couldn't stand the press and the rumors. Pepper held onto her pillow, imaging it would be him and closed her eyes.

Going to work the next day was hard, for both of them. Pepper couldn't concentrate on her work and called the wrong number twice, before reaching Stark Industries.  
Tony had a hard day too. He couldn't look at her, so he decided to stay in the workshop the whole time. When Pepper came down he didn't say a word and when she left he didn't say goodbye.

The worst day was Friday and the hospital charity event. Pepper was gorgeous even though she choose a chaste dress and after a while he faced her.

"Pep... could I talk to you?"

"Okay..."

He took her out on the balcony and said: "Pepper... last week was horrible, wasn't it? We have to change something... "

"I know, Tony... I'm sorry, but I think it'd be the best... if I'd take a few weeks out."

Tony nodded slowly. "Sure... Take your time and call me when you want to come back."

Tony stared out of the window when the rain started and tried to understand her reaction. She was a taff woman and he was sure this relationship could work, if both of them wants it badly enough. He was so an Idiot... maybe he'd loose her as PA too. He needed her... After two hours he decided to go to her and left the mansion.

Pepper was sitting sleepless in the kitchen and hold a cup of tea in her hands, when a loud knocking startled her. She knew it have to be Tony. Who else would come to her at 2 o' Clock in the morning? She thought about going back to sleep, but she can't left him outside in the rain. So she opened the door.

"Hey..."

"Hey Pep. Can... can I come in?"

She nodded slowly and let him in. "Tony... you're wet... completely!"

Actually he was dripping, so she made a decision, even though she was scared of what could be, she couldn't deny that she loved him more than anything else. Pepper stepped forward and began to undo his shirt. He opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him.

"It's okay, Tony! I'm sorry about last week and everything. I was confused and not me... I need you, you're all i have, remember?"

He tried a smile and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure, Pep? What's about the press and the rumors... you said..."

"Forget what I said, Tony. I've always loved you... and I don't care about the press anymore" With that she went upstairs to her bedroom and looked over her shoulder. "It's late... we should sleep a bit" He followed her like a little dog and closed the door behind them.

Waking up next to her the next day was wonderful and even though they hadn't had sex in this night, Tony was completely happy. Warmness flooded through his body when he felt her skin against his and knew she would stay. He kissed her neck softly and she groaned .

"Mhh..."

"Good morning, beautiful...", he whispered against her neck and she turned in his arms.

"G'mornin" She grinned at him and burried her face in his shoulder. "Why did you wake me?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to see your face..."

She laughed quietly and whispered: "I love you, Tony..."

"I love you too, Pepper. This can work... we'll make this... okay?"

"Okay"

He stood up and looked down at her. "Should I make you breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay. But let me help you..."

"Do you think i can't do this by myself?" he asked an raised his brows. Pepper stood up as well and wraped her arms around him.

"Tony... it took you nearly 3 hours to make pancakes"

He grinned. "okay..."

"Pepper? Where are you?" He found her sitting on the couch with her laptop. He sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder. "Peps... hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going through the press releases of last week..."

"You won't find something about us...", he took the laptop and placed it on the table before he forced Pepper to look at him. "Why are you so afraid? I know that press isn't easy, but I love you, okay? No matter what they'll say..." She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tony..."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all right, Peps... You are the most wonderful woman I've ever known and I'll do anything to keep you out of this stress and the lies of the magazines, but I can't promise they won't find out about us. Pepper I want to go out with you, I want to show and prove in front of the world that I love you. That I changed..."

"Wow...I've never thought that I'll ever hear those three words from the great Tony Stark..." "You'll hear them more often now...", he said and kissed her passionately, laid her back on the couch and began to kiss her neck when a voice startled them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Pepper blushed helplessly and turned away from Rhodey.

"Hey! What are YOU doing here? This is my house!", Tony said and tried to look angry at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I need Pepper for a Moment"

Pepper turned to Rhodey, her cheeks still flushed red and stand up, followed him out of the living room. "What do you need me for, James?"

"I actually wanted you to help me with Tony's behaviour, but I think it's already set?" He looked at her and Pepper blushed again.

"You remember what I told you right after he came back from that cave..."

"Yes I do, but you also said that you couldn't handle the press..."

"I know... I said it to Tony too a week ago, but I realized it'll be easier to handle the press than living next to him, knowing that he loves me and can't do anything."

"And you really think he'll be faithfull? Pepper you know him better than..."

"than you, Rhodey?" Tony said and went over to Pepper, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek. "Yap. She knows me better than any other woman on this planet and I love her for loving me even though I haven't a very bright past..."

Rhodey nodded slowly. "Mmh... I'm sorry Tony... I'll leave you two alone now... by the way, the vanity fair is lying on your doorstep."

Pepper looked at Tony, her brows raised. He took her hand, laced his fingers in hers, slowly pressing to calm her down. "Kay... I'll get it. Bye, Rhodey..."

Rhodey left and Tony went to the door to take the magazine, still holding Peppers hand, pulling her with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"And?"

"Nothing Peps. Like I promised... But you know, there will be pictures. I told you I'm not going to hide you... But I'll try to protect you from every rumor, okay?"

Pepper nodded and let him pull her on his lap. Tony nuzzled and kissed her cheek, melting in the feel of her soft skin against his lips. Pepper giggled at the sensation of his goatee and moved up closer to him.

"Want to continue where Rhodey interrupted us...?" He whispered in her ear and Pepper giggled again.

"Yeah... but not here, next to big windows..." He smiled when he stood up and carried her upstairs bridal style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pepper found herself lying on Tony's chest pressed up at him in his embrace that she thought she couldn't stand up ever again.

"Peps... you know... well... I'm... I want..."

She smiled at his obvious nervousness. "What, Tony?"

"I want to go out... If you want too..."

"Where do you want to go, Tony?"

"Umm... I thought about something... special."

"Right, okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony was waiting in the living room when Pepper came downstairs in a light blue summerdress wich ended right above her knees. Her hair was curled and open.

She looked at Tony, who was in Jeans and T-shirt and asked: "Is this alright?"

"Beautiful...", he mumbled and kissed her softly when she reached him, then he took her hand and pulled her out of the door. They reached the beach and walked along a few minutes when Tony stopped and leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips, his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled back and grinned at her. "I love you...", he whispered. Pepper smiled back at him. "I love you too, Tony..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-1 week later -

"Tony? TONY!"

Tony heard Pepper running downstairs to his lab and punching in her security code. She was furious and Tony stood up, tried to calm her down when he noticed the magazine in her hand.

"Peps..."

But she just shook her head and started reading. "Virginia Pepper Potts fucks the boss! We've seen the well nown playboy Tony Stark at the beach with his new 'mistress'. No one else than his secretary Virginia Potts. A great chance for the 32 year old woman to take a higher place in his company and..." Peppers voice broke and tears ran down her face when Tony pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered:

"You know this are all lies... I changed, Peps... I love you... And they will have to realize it, if they want to or not..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust me, Peps... everything will be fine." Tony said while the machines suited him up. He came down the platform and cupped her cheek. "I love you... And I'll be back before you can miss me, okay?"

Pepper nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him softly before she pulled back again. "Take care... Please promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise, Peps..." He looked at her with those loving browne eyes she loved so much, with the expression that made her melt down to her core. Then he closed his faceplate and flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Jarvis? Talk to me."

"Sir there is a huge military base in front of you. It's closed but it seems the signals I got came from them."

"Okay... tell me if something happens"

And something happend, too fast and Tony couldn't trust his eyes. There were over hundred flying metal locusts in the air in front of him.

"Jarvis, decoys!"

Tony tried to flew away from this creatures but they followed him like they would follow their king. He hadn't had time to realize what was going on when they had already reached him and he couldn't stay in the air. Tony fell like a stone.

"JARVIS!"

"I'm sorry sir, i can't break in their mainframe... and your stabilizer is out of order"

"I KNOW I'M FALLING...FUCK!"

The moment he fell on the ground everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony opened his eyes and tried to stand up. Every part of his body hurts like fire. "Jarvis... fuck what the hell was that? Where are they? we need to get them out of the city..."

"It seems, they returned to the base..."

"Okay Jarvis, try to find out, what this is about. I going back home till we now what this is..."

Flying home was painful, but he bit his teeth and relief flooded him when he saw the lights in the mansion and Pepper sleeping on the couch in his workshop. He softly sat down next to her, ignoring the pain in his bones and softly stroked her cheek. "Peps... Hey, Honey wake up..."

Pepper opened one eye and needed a little time to mention that it was him, but then she mumbled: "Tony... God, you look horrible... You need to go to the hospital"

"Pep, you know I hate hospitals and I don't need a doctor."

But Pepper shook her head and stood up, took Tony's hand and said: "Come on... Stand up!"

Tony did like she said but couldn't hold back a groan and Pepper noticed, like she always did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Pepper I don't need this!"

Tony was lying in a hospital bed and the nurse just had left the room. Pepper sat on the edge of his bed, softly crying.

"You do need this, Tony... Damn you have 3 broken ribs a muscle tear and a half broken leg... You promised me to be careful... "

Tony took her hands. "Honey... Shhh... As long as you're okay, I am too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up and sat up immediatly, his back arching like hell. A man was sitting in front of his bed and the chair where Pepper had been sitting the night before was empty.

"Where is she?"

"Oh... Stark. Don't worry, she's in good hands..." the man laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"You're Tony Stark, what do you think do i want? You have 3 days... you know where you'll find me..." He stood up and left the room.

"HEY", Tony yelled, ignoring the pain in his chest. "PROVE THAT SHE'S ALIVE!"

But the man didn't answer and Tony called for a nurse.

"Mr. Stark... What happened?"

"I have to go... Now!"

"Mr. Stark I'm sorry. I can't do this... You need to rest..."

"I NEED TO GO, HE HAS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Mr. Stark..."

"NO!"

Tony stood up and left the room ignoring the pain in his back and the yelling of the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Everything was black and her whole body hurt when she opened her eyes. It was cold and her hands where tied up behind her back. She tried to remember what happened while she leaned against the hard wall. The last thing she could remember was that she had been in the hospital with Tony... She didn't know how long she sat there and she also didn't know when she had start crying. She thought about Tony, if he would come to rescue her, if he was even alive...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Jarvis get the suit ready... NOW!", Tony yelled at his AI while he ran down in the workshop, trying to get his shirt above his head.

"Sir, your vital..."

"DON'T TALK JARVIS... JUST DO IT!"

"Sir it's no good for your health when you don't listen to me."

Another voice broke Jarvis' "Tony? Listen come on. If you try to safe her now you will kill you both! Get ready, let me help and we get a plan! I know you wan't to rescue her, but you shouldn't risk that much."

"I NEED TO GET HER OUT OF THIS, RHODEY!"

"I know, Tony... I know!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- 2 days later -

Tony and Rhodey were flying to the militairy base Tony had been before.

"You really think the gas will stop these... things?", Rhodey asked.

"I hope so...", Tony's voice was trembling. "It's her only chance..."

They were nearly a hundred meters away from the base when the sky darkened.

"GAS! NOW!"

Tony closed his eyes and hoped so badly it would work... The sound of falling metall made his heart jump in his chest and they flew the rest to the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It was still so dark and cold, her mouth dry and her body aching. Pepper lost the hope to come out of this alive and wanted nothing more than the walls to collapse on her to let this end... She thought this wish came true when somethink chrashed through the wall to her left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony saw Pepper curled up in the little room and relief flooded him; she was alive.

"Pepper...", his voice was just a whisper he couldn't get out more than that. She seemed she didn't really recognize him, she just gazed at the floor. Tony's heart break, it was all his fault... He slowly walked torwards her and picked her up, she was starled and lashed around.

"NO! LET ME GO, DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

"Pep, It's me, It's Tony!" She didn't realize it was him. He held her close and carried her outside when he heard Rhodey yelling: "TONY! GET OUT OF HERE, HE HAS A BOMB!"

He was in the air when the base exploded, Rhodey right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor? Please I need your help!"

Pepper was still screaming and crying and Tony couldn't do anything to help her. Rhodey was as helpless as Tony and they followed the Doctor to a room, while Pepper were brought to another by a nurse.

"Mr. Stark what happened to her?"

"I don't know... I just know that she was in a little, dark room when I found her. I don't know what he did to her..." Tony's voice broke, he didn't want to imagine what had happened.

The doctor forced them to go home until they would find out what exactly happened to her, but Tony didn't want to go, so he and Rhodey stayed in a guestroom. A nurse came inside and Tony asked her eagerly:

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. She is very weak and panic stricken whenever someone wants to talk to her or even touch her... I don't think it's a good idea to bother her now... But when we're finished she'll get a sedative so she can sleep a bit... Then you can go in..."

The nurse left and Tony turned to Rhodey, his face painfull.

"She'll get this, right?"

"Tony..."

"It's my fault... I should've keep her safe. I don't know what to do without her, Rhodey... I just..."

"Tony... stop this! She will be alright... She's strong!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Stark... We need your help. Miss Potts is still in shock and don't let anyone touch her..."

"I tried yesterday, Doc. She's afraid of me, too..."

"She's crying in sleep and she's calling your name, so I think in subsconscious she knows she's safe with you... We don't know what else to do and the psychologist also said we should try again."

Tony nodded and followed the Doctor to Pepper's room. She was curled up to her side, facing away from them.

"Try to be slow and gentle...", the doctor whispered. "I'll wait outside so she don't feel harassed..."

Tony nodded again and slowly walked to Pepper's bed. As far as he could see she wasn't asleep so he softly called her name. "Pep?..." She didn't answer so he softly laid his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered, but didn't pull back and Tony started talking again. "Pepper? Honey, it's me... You don't need to be scared, I don't know what he did to you... b... but... I promise I won't let someone do you any harm again... I don't know what do do without you, Pepper. I love you..."

He realized she had started crying and carefully layed on the bed beside her, pulled her in his arms and held her close. Relief flooded him when she didn't pull back and he burried his face in her hair, melting in her scent and slowly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

He woke up when the Doctor whispered: "Mr. Stark?"

Tony groaned and opened his eyes. "Mr. Stark, I think you did a good job... It seems she trusts at least you..." Tony looked up and saw Pepper cuddled up on his chest, sleeping peacefully. "It's the first night she is sleeping through... I think she will be good..." The Doctor left the room and Tony stroked Peppers back when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her blue eyes were full of sadness and Tony softly cupped her cheek. "Shh... Honey... Everything will be alright, I don't let someone do something like this again. I'm so sorry... Do you want to take a bath?" She nodded and mumbled: "Thnks, Tny...", against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Will you stay here?", she whispered.

"Sure..."

He sat down on the bed while she was in the bathroom and thought about what happened. He was so glad that she trusted him and he hoped she would be alright again when he heard her voice: "Tony? Can... can you... come here?"

He carefully opened the door and found her sitting in the bathhub, her head on her knees and she looked at him sadly. "I... I need... need you around..." She looked like she was ashamed and it broke Tony's heart.

"It's alright, Honey... I'm here, i'm right here..."

He sat down next to the bathhub and took her hand.

"Just lie down, relax and don't be afraid... I'm always by your side!"


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper was sleeping in Bed again, Tony had his arms around her waist and she was cuddled up against him. The Doctor came into the room and smiled at them.

"So I see she's doing well... Mr. Stark, could I talk to you...alone?"

"Doc, I really don't want to leave her now... could we stay here?"

"Of course... Listen, I'm very glad she's fine, I didn't expect her to recover that quickly... I have her test results here..."

Tony got pale and asked: "Is she... I mean..." He didn't know how to ask, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what exactly had happened. "You know... Did he..."

"I know this isn't easy for you, Mr. Stark... And it isn't better for her at all. I'm sorry, but we assume that he did..."

Tony didn't know how to react, he wanted to throw up and kick the ass of this guy, kill him because he did this to Pepper. But he know he had to be strong for her and pulled her sleeping body closer. "What... what can I do? Is there anything I can do to support her?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well... I think it's a good sign, that she's trusting you already again and you should be around as much as you can... She will be fine. We have a good psychologist here i'll send her to you as soon as Miss Potts is better."

Tony nodded and stared at Pepper while the doctor was leaving. He laid down and dragged her on top of him, holding her close, tried to didn't hate himself that he let this man do this to her. "God Peps...", he whispered. "I'm so sorry... Believe me, I didn't want this to happen, I promise I'll keep you safe and I... I'll get this ass and I promise he will wish he hadn't done this... I'm so sorry..." Pepper mumbled something, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He tried to sleep, God knew he tried, but he couldn't get the images out of his head which tried to kill him slowly to his core... He was still awake as Rhodey came in and asked: "Hey... how is she?" Tony shook his head. "Could we talk about another thing, please... I don't want to think about what this son of a bitch did..." Rhodey stared at his best Friend, he had never seen Tony like this before, his eyes were red, just as if he'd cried and his face was filled with pain and worry... "Tony... you need to sleep. She's safe here and you really need rest..." "I want to be sure that she's alright..." "I know, Tony..." "NO YOU DON'T KNOW!", Tony shouted and Pepper mumbled again, but didn't wake up so Tony forced himself to speak quiet even though he wanted to take revenge and was as angry as never before. "You don't know how it feels, Rhodey. Do be the reason the woman you love gets raped and you can't do anything... To be the reason that she's in danger every day... I need to protect her, Rhodey, cause I love her and I don't want to leave her... but she deserve something better... someone who really can protect her. Somewhere where she's not a target for bad guys... You don't have any Idea how it feels to be the metal man without a heart to give... because the ones i give it to are in danger every time... And I can't handle when Pepper is in danger..."

Rhodey didn't know what to answer, but he hadn't to. Surprisingly Pepper opened her eyes and stared at Tony before she whispered: "So...you..you are going to...to leave me?"

"Peps... No... please, understand I need to protect you, you are in danger with me and I can't handle you in danger. I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen..."

But she didn't stop staring at him. "You have a heart to give, Tony... And you have mine... forever, doesn't matter what happens... I'm good as long as you are with me... I... I need you, Tony"

She burried her face in his shoulder and he wrapped her arms tighter around her. "I'm so sorry Honey..."

Rhodey stared at them, he had never thought about Tony like he saw him now. When it comes to Pepper he wasn't the playboy he had been for so long, he really cared about her. Rhodey had never seen his best friend this angry because of a girl and he had never seen him so loving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pepper's first meeting with the Psychologist was horrible, she came back in the room cuddling up in Tony's lap and cried for nearly 3 hours. Tony didn't know what to do he just held her close and tried to soothe her. She fell asleep after a while and Tony called the doctor. "Sir, could you send Miss Brown down here, please? I need to talk to her..."

"Mr. Stark?"

"Miss Brown... I have a question. When Pepper came back from your meeting with her she cried for 3 hours... She didn't talk to me and I... I'm really worrying about her..."

"Mr. Stark", she sighed "I can't tell you about what we talked... But she really needs you now... Look... she is a really strong woman, but this... nobody can handle this treatment. Even such a taff woman breaks when someone do this to her... I think she'll recover, but it needs time and it needs your help. Listen, one thing I can tell you, cause I really think you should know... She said she's afraid that you are going to leave her cause she's so weak... You're not going to do that, right? It would kill her..."

"NO! Of course I'm not going to leave her... I just wish she wouldn't be in danger around me, but I couldn't handle to leave her... I love her, Miss... I just want her to be alright..."


	7. Chapter 7

Peppers recovery was hard, Tony was by her side every day and night. He tried to protect her all the time, but the nightmares were a difficult task. Pepper woke up nearly every night, screaming like somebody wants to burn her alive. But one night it was even worse. She was lying on top of him and he had his arms wrapped around her when she suddenly started to scream.

"NO! NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! NOOOO!" He sat up and held her close to him, but she was still asleep and oviously thought he wanted to harm her.

"Pepper, It's me, it's Tony... You are gonna be alright... I don't let someone harm you..."

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, STOP LYING TO ME YOU DAMN BASTARD, LET ME GO!"

She didn't recognize it was him. He tried to calm her down, held her shaking body close to his chest, but she didn't wake up. "PEPPER, LISTEN TO ME! JUST WAKE UP, EVERYTHING IS FINE!" He didn't have any Idea how to soothe her, so he called for a nurse and she gave Pepper a sedative. Her body grew limp in his arms and he laid down again, she cuddled up in his side softly mumbling. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and his arms around her waist pulled her closer.

The next morning he called for Pepper's Doctor. She was still asleep, and the sedative would last a few more hours.

"Doc... I... I don't know what to do... I'm not strong enough for both of us..."

The Doctor nodded and said: "Go and take rest, Mr. Stark, she'll sleep for at least 1 hour... You need it!"

Tony nodded, sat up and left the room. He went straight to the coffee machine as a brunette woman ran into him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..."

Tony looked up at her, recognizing her now completely wet with coffee t-shirt.

"No, I'm sorry, damn this stuff is hot, isn't it?", he asked her and then guided her into a nearby room and shut the door. "You need to get rid of this shirt", he said and looked for a dry doctor's-shirt in the drawer. He found one and gave it to her, but she didn't put it on. She just stared at him. "You're Tony Stark?!"

Tony immediatly knew what she wanted and he had to be strong to didn't do it. It had been such relax and he was sure this woman hadn't screamed when he was touching her. But he knew he had to be strong, he had... The woman obviously had decided that Tony was thinking too much and threw herself on him, pinning him on the floor.

"Come on, you know you want to..." She purred in his ear and leaned in for a kiss as Tony pushed her back and stood up glaring at her.

"Sorry Ma'am", he said. "I just wanted to be nice and help you. I'm not somebody you can fuck like you want to..."

He left the room, nearly running back to Peppers room. She was awake when he came in and he softly smiled at her, till he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Honey... Hey, what happened?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her in his lap. "I...I didn't know where you have been... And I was afraid you were going to leave..."

"Pepper..." He pushed her back softly to force her to look in his eyes. "You know that I love you... I know this is a hard time, but I'll put you through this. I promise..."

"No, Tony... I know this is too much for you, I know I shouldn't be so weak..."

It break Tony's heart that she thought it was her fault. "Pepper... Baby, I... This is not your fault... What this guy did... He... I want to protect you, Peps... And I don't want you to blame yourself... please... I know this is hard for you, but I'll be always by your side... I love you, Peps... remember that..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-2 weeks later-

Pepper could go home, even though Tony had protested... justily...

He found her after a mission he couldn't had refused, even though he had discussed with Fury for nearly 3 hours, on the balcony with just her night gown and an empty pill box in her hand. No... "Pepper, PEPPER!" He took her in his arms and brought her inside to wrapped her in a blanket. "JARVIS, CALL 911! Pepper... Honey, please don't do this to me..."

She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't; was this heaven? But she was sure that she wouldn't hear someone crying in heaven. Her ears felt dull and she couldn't hear all the words spoken around her.

"Don't worry... get through... coma... be fine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony sat at Peppers side during the days and talked to her all the time.

"I'm so sorry, Pep... I shouldn left you, I'm so sorry... The Doctor said you will be okay again... Pepper I don't know what to do... I want to protect you, but you have to talk to me... Where is my strong Pepper? Where is the woman who knows she can come to me when she have problems? I miss you, Pep... I know this is not your fault, I know this isn't the fault of everyone around here... But please let me help you! I love you, I need you more than anything in my life... Why have you done this Pep? I know we can stand this, we can make you feel better again... but... you have to talk to me Pep, please. Don't hide something, just tell me. I would do anything to help you..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark when she opened her eyes and Tony was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, his torso draped over the edge of the bed, his head lying on her stomach. She couldn't help but started crying and it woke him up, he sat up immediatly pulling her in his arms, tried to soothe her.

"It's alright, Honey... I'm here, i'm right here..."

He shifted her so he could sit down in bed proper and pulled her in his lap, holding her for several minutes. Nurses came, to check on her and when they were gone Tony whispered: "I'm so glad you're back..."

"I'm... i'm so sorry, Tony... I... I just didn't know... what to do... I... felt so alone... and..."

"Shh... Peps, we'll make this okay... everything will be fine...They shouldn't have let you go.. I'm so sorry, Pep..."

Tony had a long and intense chat with her doctor about what he could do. And they found a solution that hopefully would work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Peps?... I... We'll go... I pack your bag and the jet will take us in 2 hours..."

She only nodded and stared at him with sad blue eyes.

They sat in the jet, Pepper was cuddled up in Tony's lap, her head on his shoulder. She was shivering and Tony pulled a blanket from the couch. He couldn't deny that he was helpless, he didn't have an idea what to do else if this wasn't working.

"Where... where are we going, Tony?", Pepper asked him softly.

"We're flying to my private Island, there's nobody besides us and a psychologist i ordered... she's the best. I was with her after afghanistan... Believe me, Pep, we're going to make this okay..."

Pepper was sleeping while Tony spoke with Dr. Maria Smith. "Please Maria, I know you are the best... She has nightmares and she's very weak... She tried to kill herself and I don't know what else to do..."

Maria nodded smiling at him.

"Don't worry... I'll try my best to help her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-1 Month later-

Pepper wasn't as good as new, but she get better, the nightmares had stopped and she wasn't crying all the time. One morning, Maria came to Tony and whispered:

"Go on... do something fun with her, i think it would be good."

Tony smiled, mumbled a "thanks..." and went to Pepper in their room. "Honey...What do you think about swimming?"

"What?"

"Swimming, you and me... Come on Peps, its so wonderful outside at the beach..."

"okay..."

He waited for her in his swim-shorts and gasped when she came out of the bathroom in her bikini. He hadn't see her like this for weeks and her face already looked stronger. He waited until she reached his side and kissed her cheek softly, whispered: "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

She sighed and wrapped her Arms around his neck. He lifted her on his arms and carried her to the beach. When they reached the water he just jumped in with her and held her close, so she couldn't get free from his emrace. When they broke through the surface he smiled at her and nearly drowned when he saw what she did. Pepper smiled back. He hadn't seen her smiling since she was back from that cave and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He swam to her and dragged her on his back to bring them both back to the beach. As soon as they could reach the ground with their feet he put her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Pep... so much" Then he leaned in to kiss her and relief flooded him when she kissed back. The fact that he could do this again made im melt to his very core.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony was already lying in the bed and waited for Pepper. He smiled at her when she came back from the bathroom and pulled her in his arms as she laid down next to him.

"Tony... Could we talk?"

"Of course, Honey..."

"I'm sorry, Tony... I'm sorry that you have to put up with all of this. I just felt like I wouldn't be strong enough for all this, all the images and the nighmares... I... I'm sorry that I tried to kill me... but i just didn't know what to do... You werent there and I had a very bad nightmare... You... thank you that you stayed by my side... And that you called Maria... she... she was, she is a very big help. I love you, Tony... and I'm sorry that this is such a hard time..." He cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"It's okay, Honey... Of course I'm worrying about you, but we'll handle this, because I love you... And I promise that I'll make you feel better again..."


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper woke up flushed against Tony and tried to cuddle up closer to him, even though it doesn't work. Tony opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning, angel"

"Morning" she smiled back.

"You know it's wonderful to see you smiling again, Peps..."

She smiled again and burried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks Tony...", she mumbled

"It's alright, Pep..." He pulled her closer to him and whispered: "I'm so sorry Pep... And I don't know how to protect you... Don't understand this wrong... God, I don't know how to tell you. Come on..." He stood up and took her hand, pulled her outside and they walked in silence, Pepper was worrying about him until he stopped and leaned against a tree with her in his arms.

"Pepper... You came in my office that day, cause you should bring me something from Charles. I said to you that I won't sign that stuff and continued to read the 'playboy' ... you looked at me in disbelieve, ripped the magazine from my hands and told me that you wouldn't leave until I sign that papers. And you remember what I said when you went away?" "You said I should work as your PA... I didn't understand why you wanted me... You know I hated you in the beginning, right?" "Ha... yes Pep I know... and now look at you... you were always special Peps... and I put you in...this... All the times you put up with me and I didn't do anything to make it worth... You're in danger Pep... because of me, and..."

Pepper shook her head and laid her finger on his lips. "Stop this, Tony... You are worth... Please don't say something like that... I love you and I'm so proud of you, Tony..." She leaned into him and kissed him, passionately, tried to tell him that she couldn't loose him.

"Pepper..." Tony said when they broke apart... "You've been through hell... and I can't forgive myself that I put you through this... I don't know what to do, Pep..."

He looked at her with those loving brown eyes and Pepper was afraid, he suddenly saw tears shining in her eyes. Tony pulled her in his arms when she let the sobs escape

"Hey... Peps... please don't cry"

"You...you are going... going to leave me...don't leave me..."

"Pepper..." He sat down in the sand and pulled her in his lap, softly stroked her back. "Stop crying, look at me..." He took her face in his hands and brushed her tears away. "Honey, I love you... You really think I would stand to leave you? Pep... you are the only thing that matters in my life... Iron Man is the problem..."

Pepper gasped. "Tony... you can't quit to be Iron Man... You have a responsibility...and...and I don't want you to stop either..."

"You don't?"

"Tony... It turned you into a better person... "

"I just want you to be safe, Peps...I would quit anything for you..."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "We'll find a way... together!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony couldn't sleep. Pepper laid in his Arms, steady breathing and mumbling something he couldn't understand. He couldn't loose her, and he couldn't live like that, with her always in danger... There was only one thing to do..

Tony carefully stood up and went into the office of the house, took the phone and dialed.

"Hello... yes it's Tony Stark, I need my jet on the Island, this night... no... no, just me... thank you!" He turned around and was starled by Pepper who was standing in the doorway in his shirt.

"Tony? What are you doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Pepper..."

"I knew... you are going to leave me..."

"No!" Tony hurried to come to her and pulled her in his arms. "No, I'm not going to leave you... Peps, I'll fly to Malibu to get the stuff I need, Dummy, Butterfingers, Jarvis and the suits, your and my stuff... and then I come back before you wake up... okay? We'll stay here, nobody can do you any harm here... It's safe..."

"Tony... what's about the work... we..."

"Shh... We can work by Jarvis... Pepper nothing matters besides your safety..!"

Pepper couldn't help but started crying about how protective he was of her. He carried her into the bedroom and wrapped her in the blanket, kissed her softly and whispered: "I'll be back as soon as I can..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Pepper? Honey, where are you?" She wasn't in the house and Tony installed Jarvis as fast as he could. "J? Come on, talk to me..."

"Good morning Sir"

"Jarvis, where's Pep?"

"Miss Potts is currently at the beach, Sir...

He found her swimming, her red hair shining in the sun. As she came out of the water al wet and her skin glistening, he couldn't help himself. He left his hiding place and showed himself, wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, godess..."

Pepper giggled and turned around in his Arms. "Hey... you're back..."

"Do you have a meeting with Maria today?"

"I have... yes"

"Is there some time left for a little surprise?"

"Mmh... I think there is..."

Tony smiled and took her hand, pulled her with him until they reached the house and the garden. Outside was a blanket in the gras with a lot of food and flowers.

"Did you make that?" Pepper asked him with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Tony..."

They had a lovely Picknick in the garden and Tony loved to see Pepper laughing again... She fell asleep with her head in his lap and Tony was reliefed, that she was safe now...

Pepper came back from her meeting with Maria and cuddled up with Tony in the bed. After a while she sighed and turned around to face him. "Tony..? I don't know how to say this, but... you know, I recognized your behalf and I know you...want...me. And believe me, I trust you, but I don't know if I feel good enough already... Maria said, we should at least try it, but... I'm afraid Tony that It won't work, that I can't..."

"Shh... Peps, it's all right... I know this isn't easy for you and I'll wait as long as you feel good with it... "

Pepper laid his head on his shoulder and cuddled up closer to him. "But I feel good with you, Tony... I feel safe... I love you Tony, but I'm afraid that it's not enough..."

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Peps... I love you too, and I promise, if you really want this, I'll be as gentle as I can and when you want me to stop, I'll stop... okay?"

"okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright, Honey?"

"Oh believe me...", she burried her face in his shoulder and sighed... "I'm more than alright... It was wonderful, Tony... thank you so much..."

"I love you, Peps..."

**Thank you for all your nice reviews :) (But did you really think a hardcore Pepperony Fan like me would let them break up? No way! :)) )**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke up by the sun in his face and felt as happy as a long time ago... It seemed to be years ago that he had woken up with her for the first time. He tried to rmember those days where he hadn't been afraid that someone would kill her... But now she was safe, here on this island, in this house. Here in this bed and in his arms... He wouldn't let her go ever again. He looked at his sleeping angel and smiled softly. He was impressed and he admired her for beeing so strong. She had been through hell, but no she was back, sure it had been a hard way, a very hard way, but she was back...

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and she opened her blue eyes, stared at him.

"G'mornin..."

"Good morning, Honey... What? Why are you looking at me like that..?"

She sighed "Tony? … Do you really think this will work?"

"Why do you think it won't work, Peps?" he asked and pulled her closer. "We can work and you are safe here..."

"Yeah, I know... but..."

"No buts, Pep... Everything will be allright, I promise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Tony went down in the lab and Pepper in her office, but Tony couldn't help himself and went upstairs, stood in the door of her office and watched her working. After a few minutes she recognized him and smiled. "Hey..."

"Hey Peps... I want you to come with me to a surprise this evening..."

"Okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Tony waited for her in the garden and was stunned when she came downstairs. Her open hair reached her waist and she wore a white cut off jeans over her bikini. She smiled at him and blushed when she saw his face. "What?"

He pulled her in his arms and whispered: "Come on Pep, you know you're beautiful..."

Pepper giggled and took his hand. "So where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just pulled her with him.

They walked along the beach and watched the slowly disappearing, golden sun.

"Okay, Tony... what is this about?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise, when I'd tell it, Peps..."

She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She was so happy to be with him and that she didn't need to worry anymore.

After a while Tony stopped and sat down in the sand. "Come on, Pep"

She smiled and sat down beside him, he took her hand and laid down with her. She burried her face in his shoulder and sighed softly. "Tony..."

"Pepper... You know I'm completely lost without you...And you put up with so much over these years. I'm so happy that you are still with me and didn't quit years ago... I love you Pep and I wouldn't know how to live without you. I want to hold you every second in my life... you know you are the only thing that matters... I can't think about something besides you and when you smile I'm the happiest man on earth... I wan't you to marry me, Peps..."


	12. Chapter 12

"What?"

"Oh you understand Peps... I can't imagine my life without anyone else..."

Pepper was soflty crying now and mumbled: "Yes... Oh my god, yes"

They laid at the beach for a while longer with Pepper softly crying in Tony's shoulder. He hated it when she was crying, he pulled her closer and softly rubbed her back.

"Honey, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "I just love you so much, Tony..."

He smiled back and brushed her tears away, kissed her softly. "Okay, stop crying honey... " Pepper nodded and Tony stood up and carried her to the house bridal style.

He stared at her in the moonlight, couldn't sleep and thought about what it would be like. Just them on this Island, just their love... Tony didn't know how long he had stared at her, but suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at him. She wasn't fully awake and mumbled: "Tony... what's wrong?"

He just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you...", he mumbled against her lips. She smiled back and as they broke apart she cuddled up half on top of him and closed her eyes again. "I love you too, Tony... You know that. Now sleep, we have to work tomorrow..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

When Pepper wanted to stood up the next morning, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and groaned. "Peps... don't go away..."

Pepper smiled and struggled out of his grip on her... "I have to work, Tony... And you too..." Tony groaned again and looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, but she just grinned at him and left the room.

Working the whole day at the PC was exhausting, more than she was used to. Her head ached and her eyes burned like hell. So she went downstairs to take an aspirin and then got back to work.

Tony finished his work on the suit and went upstairs to Pepper's office. He found her asleep, her head on a stack of papers. Tony smiled at this, she never had fallen asleep during work... He carefully lifted her in his arms and brought her in the bedroom, laid her on the bed and started to open her blouse.

"Tony...", she mumbled. "What're you doing?"

He soflty kissed her temple and answered: "I'm just making you comfortable, Honey..."

After he had finished removing her clothes he wrapped the blanket around her and cuddled up next to her, pulling her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

She woke up a few hours later, found herself cuddled up to her fiancé and sighed softly, she wasn't feeling very well. Her head still ached and she burried her face in Tony's shoulder, closing her eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up again the next morning and looked at a grinning Tony next to her. "Hey, Honey!"  
Pepper just groaned and her head fell back in her cushion. "Peps... Hey, are you allright?"

"No...", she mumbled. "Tony, I feel like crap, my head and my throat are aching and my eyes are burning like hell..."  
"Okay... you'll stay in bed today, Pep... I make you soup and tea..."  
"But Tony..."  
"It's alright..." he smiled at her and softly kissed her temple, before he left the room. When he returned with soup she was trying to stand up and he hurried to be by her side. "No, no, no, no... Pep, come on lie down, Honey... You're sick, you need to rest, please!" She sighed, but let him push her into the bed again. He sat down next to her and handed her the bowl.  
She ate and smiled at him. "Thank you, Tony..." Then she sighed softly. "God, why am I so weak? I wasn't sick like this the last 7 years!" Tony smiled back and cuddled up next to her, pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly. "It's alright, Honey. You just need a break, you work too much... Sleep a bit and you'll be better soon, believe me. Is there anything I can do?"  
Pepper cuddled up against him and mumbled: "Just hold me..."


	13. Chapter 13

Tony had convinced Pepper to spent the next days in bed and he was around the whole time, made her soup and all what she wanted. She had protested when he had taken her blackberry and her laptop, but he said she needed the rest...

At the second day she lost her voice and sounded like a dying seal. She had been in the badroom to take a shower and sat in the bed softly crying when Tony came back into the room and he quickly sat down beside her and pulled her in his lap.

"Honey... hey, what's up? Please tell me what happened..."

Pepper looked up at him, opened her mouth, but she couldn't say a word. She just continued crying and Tony wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"T...tony... I'm... I'm late... you know... you know what that means...There was so much stress... and i just... I didn't recognize... I... I don't know what to do, Tony..."

She cuddled up in his lap and Tony didn't know what to do either.

"Pepper... we don't know if..."

"IF IT'S FROM THIS BASTARD? Tony..." Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to be pregnant from... him..."

"Pepper... you don't have to keep it, you know? Honey, I know this is hard for you... And I'll help you to go through this..."

He laid down and dragged her on top of him. He thought she was asleep, but suddenly she mumbled: "You know, Tony... I... I really want a baby... but I don't want it if it's not yours..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper's flu get better and Tony had forced her to stay at home until she was completely healthy again. She wanted to go to the doctor as soon as possible and after a week he couldn't stand the situation anymore and accepted to go. Pepper was nearly completely recovered and now he sat in the plane across from her and watched her staring out of the window. After a while he stood up and lifted her in his arms to carry her to the couch. She didn't protested and cuddled up against him. "Tony... I'm afraid..."

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I know Honey, I know... I'm so sorry... "

"It's not your fault, Tony... Don't say this...

"It is, I shouldn't put you through all this, I shouldn't have ever start dating you, Pep..."

Pepper stared at him and he saw a few tears rolling down her cheek. "T...Tony..? You remember what you've asked me i think 3 days ago?"

He immediatly recognized what he just did and he pulled her in his arms.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean this... I just... You know how hard it is to put everyone you love in danger? To have the fear that you could get killed because of me... I love you Pepper, I love you so much. And it hurts me that you aren't allright, it hurts me that I put you through hell... But I want to marry you, Pep, because you are a part of me, a part of my heart and I can't live without you. I just wish it wouldn't be so complicated with me... I'm sorry"

"Tony I love you too... And I am allright... as long as you're with me and as long as I know that you'll stay by my side..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper sat in the office of the doctor, Tony next to her and held her hand. "Tony, I'm afraid... I'm so afraid."

Tony stoked her nuckles softly with his thumb and answered: "I know, Pep... I know. I promise I'll help you through this, no matter what will happen."

When the doctor came into the room, Tony noticed Pepper shivering and staring at him.

"Miss Potts? We have the results..."

**Okay, I'm sorry that it ends like this, but I wanted you to be eager on the next chapter... :)**

**Reviews are the bread of the artists... So please don't let me starve :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but I wnated a little tension in it... :D Thank you for all your nice Reviews and the ones who are following and favoring me :))))) **

Pepper and Tony stared at the doctor and Tony nearly crushed Pepper's hand.

"I would say, Congratulations Miss Potts, you are pregnant..."

This wasn't the information they had hoped for.

"I know, Doctor Anderson... but..."

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry. Don't worry, you and your soon to be husband will have a wonderful and healthy child"

Tony grinned like an Idiot, but he didn't care. "So... It is mine?"

"It is yours..."

Tony couldn't stop Pepper from crying tears of relief, so he just smiled to Doctor Anderson and pulled her outside. He sat down with her on a bench in the hospital's park and pulled her in his lap. "Stop crying Honey... We are having a baby... You and me!"

"Yeah... " She smiled at him, but the tears still ran down her face. "Tony, don't think I'm crying because I don't want this... but..."

"I know... It's alright..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper laid on Tony's chest and watched him sleeping. She herself couldn't even think about sleep, she was to happy. She would become his wife and get his child, her life couldn't be better than in this moment. She was sure that he would be a great father, unlike hers... Pepper knew what she had to do now, this decision was long years overdue. So she stood up and made her way downstairs to the living room and took her blackberry with her. Now she sat on the couch in Tony's shirt and didn't know if she really should do this, but she had to call him...

She waited until she herad a grunted "Potts..." and her breath nearly stopped. What are you going to say to a father who kicked you out of the door at you 19th. Birthday after you told him you are going to work for the world's biggest playboy... And now tell him that you are pregnant by this guy...

"Hey... Dad..."

"Umm... Virginia?"

"Yeah... Dad I have to talk to you..."

She holds her breath and got afraid when she heard the tone in his voice.

"Virginia, It's 2am. What the hell do you want?"

"Dad, I'm sorry... but it has been so long and so many things happened... and I just wanted to talk to you... you understand that?"

She heard a sigh at the other side of the phone.

"There's nothing to talk about. You made your decision how you want to live your life and I made the decision to don't like it... Virginia, this is your life and I'm not in it anymore. I'm not in it since over 10 years... Bye"

Pepper couldn't say something anymore, she just hang up and cuddled up on the couch softly crying. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had hoped so much that her father would at least listen to her and tried to understand... She was startled by arms that wrapped around her and turned around to face Tony. He lifted her in his arms and brought her back into the bedroom. He laid down with her and pulled her in his arms.

"Honey... do you want to talk about it?"

"My Dad... I haven't seen him for years and now he don't even listen to me... I kicked me out of the house when I was 19 and started to work for SI... I wanted to tell him that we are going to be married and having a baby... I wanted him to be a part of my life again, but he... he just don't want me anymore."

Tony pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Honey... Don't worry, we'll find a way to make him understand..."

"Thank you Tony... I just want to have a whole family again... with you and I want my Dad to accept you..."

She cuddled up against his chest and sighed softly. "I love you, Tony..."

**Reviews? :D Thank you :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews it's an honor for me that you like my story and support me like you all do. THANK YOU :D**

Pepper woke up by Tony kissing her neck. "Hmm..." She sighed softly and turned her head to look at him. "Hey..."

"Good morning, angel... How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, I think..."

But Tony noticed that she was thinking about something. He softly caressed her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Hey... Is it because of your father?"

"Mmh..."

"Honey, he will realize what he looses when he doesn't want you to be a part of his life..."

Pepper just sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm fine as long as you don't leave me..."

Tony hold her close and promised he wouldn't ever leave her, but he knew she missed her father more than she admit.

"Pepper, what do you think about a day out?"

"Mmh... yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper was in the pool when Tony came outside and kneeled down on the edge.

"Pep, Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go to a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D... are you allright?"

"It's okay, Tony, I'm fine don't worry. "

She swam to him and kissed him softly before he left. He took the suit and flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It was about an hour later when he landed in front of a nice village house and thought about if this was really a good Idea. But he wanted Pepper to be happy, so he removed the suit and knocked at the door.

An elder man opened the door and wanted to close it immediatly when he saw Tony. But Tony was prepared for his reaction and held it open.

"Mr. Potts? Please listen to me... It's about YOUR daughter, she's very sad that you don't want her anymore and I want you to think about what you have done. You can't just forget your daughter, she's a part of your life... And she is part of my life..."

Peppers father looked at him and grunted: "Come in"

"Thank you..."

Tony sat down on the chair Pepper's father had pointed at and looked at him.

"Sir, I know she's your girl and you just want the best for her... but she's my girl too and I want the same. I understand why you don't like me and I don't need you to be my best friend, I just want you to realize that she's still your daughter and that you can't quit to be her father. Pepper has been through very bad Situations and all she wants is to talk to you. She couldn't sleep, because she wanted you to know about the progress in her life. She told me she'd be allright this morning, but she wasn't... She thought about it the whole day and I know she won't be happy when you don't talk to her."

Pepper's Dad sighed and looked up at him, raised his brows. "Will that be all?"

Now Tony new where Pepper's phrase came from, but that wasn't the time to think about this. "No... That won't be all. I love her, she'll become my wife and get my child. And my job as her husband is to keep her happy and safe. My father died when I was very young and I don't want Pepper to miss her father her whole life like I did. Just think about it, please..."

With those words he left the house and flew away. Peppers father stared at him until he had disappeared in the sky and sank back in his chair, softly sighing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D Maybe we can reach the 40? ^.^**

**Well... here is chapter 16 for you:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Peps? Hey I'm home..."

She came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body and smiled at him. "Hey... How did the meeting go?"

Tony sighed and reached out for her, pulled her in his arms. "Not as god as I hoped it would be, but it was okay... I'm sorry that it took so long."

"It's allright, Tony... I know you have to start to be a hero again, don't worry about me, I'm fine..."

She smiled and kissed him softly before she asked: "So... It's my day off, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, it's YOUR day off, so it's your decision, honey..."

Pepper smiled, pulled him on the couch and cuddled up in his lap. "What's about just sitting here and watching a movie?"

She knew Tony wasn't the biggest fan of movies, but he just smiled and told Jarvis to pick one.

They ended up on the sofa watching 'The Intouchables' and Pepper fell asleep in Tony's arms.

He stayed until she woke up and was clearly confused. "Did... did I fell asleep?"

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah..."

Pepper sighed and leaned back into him. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled against his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Peps... Are you hungry?"

"Mmh..."

Tony went into the kitchen and Pepper followed him surprised. "Tony..? Do you want to cook?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

She didn't know what to say. "I thought..."

"You thought I can't cook... Well, actually I can, it's just that I'm to stressed most of the time and not in the mood."

He pulled her in his arms and lifted her on the countertop, kissed her softly and whispered: "I'm not going to poison you, honey..."

She just smiled and watched him cooking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Peps? Hey... Wake up Honey..."

She opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep.

"God, Tony I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Are you allright?"

"Yeah, It's just I didn't sleep so long last night and I'm just exhausted."

"okay... come on eat something and then sleep"

They ate and Pepper was surprised how good it really was, Tony had made an amazing chicken with noodles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

He brought her upstairs bridal style and laid her in the bed, cuddled up next to her. "Good night Mrs. Stark"

She smiled at him calling her 'Mrs. Stark' and turned in his arms. "Good night, Mr. Stark"

He softly kissed the tip of her nose and closed his eyes. Pepper cuddled up half on top of him, burried her face in his shoulder and closed her eyes as well.

She woke up by the ringing of her blackberry and accepted the call. "Virginia Potts?... yeah... no, I'm not... yes I do, I really do... mmh...I'm sorry... but... no!... he's great... thank you... I'll send you an e-mail... bye..."

Tony had woken up also and looked at her. She stared at him and her voice trembled when she said: ''It was Dad...''


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your support. I'm very sorry, but I will be on my holidays the next week and won't have internet :(((((( So the next chapter will be there at the next Monday... Please don't leave me, I love you all **

''What?''

''He said he wants to talk to me and he asked where we are... he spoke about you, Tony... Why? Why is he so strange first and now he wants to talk to me?''

''I don't know Pep...''

''He will be here tomorrow morning...''

She stared at him, didn't know what to do. What had happened that her Dad changed like that. ''Tony..?''

''Yeah Pep?''

''I don't know how to behalf in front of him. He made clear that he doesn't respect my decision and I don't know... He's a very strong personality...''

''Pep... don't worry about it. You'll find the right words, believe me...''

Pepper sighed and Tony wrapped his arms around her again.

''I love you... you and the baby...'' he whispered bevore he fell back asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper was already awake at 5am, she was nervous... She tried to relax, but it didn't work so she stood up and answered e-mails until Tony came into her office.

''Good morning... How long are you awake?''

''5...'' she mumbled.

''Pep, your father is here...''

Pepper watched at the clock and realized how late it was. And she was still in Tony's T-shirt. ''Shit... I need to change''

''You're beautiful, honey.''

She smiled at him and softly pecked his lips. Then she took his hand and pulled him in the living room where she found her father sitting on the couch. He stood up and looked at her, tried a little smile and stepped forward. Pepper let go of Tony's hand and did the same. It was a very awkward embrace, but Pepper relaxed immediatly as she saw that her father wasn't as angry as she thought. ''Dad... I missed you...''

''I missed you to... You look very good by the way''

Pepper's Dad sat down on the couch again and Pepper went to Tony who sat in the chair and let him pull her in his lap.

''Virginia... please don't think you don't matter to me... you do. When I didn't want you to work for Stark Industries and for...him... I just wanted to protect you... I didn't want you to work for a weapon industrie and its selfdestructing, playboy boss...''

Pepper opened her mouth to tell her father that had Tony changed, but he smiled and continued: ''But when he came to me yesterday and told me about you...''

Pepper looked at Tony, didn't know what to think about this whole Situation.

''You are an adult, dear and I can't decide over your life. And if you really want to marry this man than I won't stop you. But I will never realize why you didn't stay with Robin...''

Tony looked confused at Pepper, but her dad already started to explain. ''Robin was Virginia's boyfriend on college. He was a great guy, a gentleman and he was the best guy I had ever known... You know I just want the best for you...''

''Tony is the best for me... Dad... I worked for him for over 10 years and he become a very important part of my life... I love him dad...''

''Well... As I said before I won't stop you... I have an appointment in a few hours, I better go... See you Virginia...'' He nodded at her and left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Pepper stared at the door for a few minutes and Tony carresed her back. ''I'm sorry...''

She turned in his arms and mumbled: ''It's allright Tony... you brought him here and I want to thank you.''

''But... Robin... and...''

''Tony I love you... he didn't accept you, but he accept that I want to be with you... and that's enough for me...''

Tony smiled at her and whispered: ''You know that I love you too, honey...'' before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm not quite sure about my plans for the next fic, so I would like to start a ** **survey: When this one is finished do you want something like I normally do ** **(middle long chapters and 10-20 chapters) or shall I start a bigger project ** **(longer chapters and 40-50 chapters) ** **Just post a review what you prefer :)) thank you very much :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, her we go. last chapter guys :) If you like my stories, please check out: 'One night'**

**Love ya all!**

Pepper went back in her office and Tony went downstairs to work at the suits when the doorbell rang again. Pepper stood up to answer the door and looked confused at the man who stood outside. "Hello?" "Virginia? You don't remember me, do you?" "Umm... Robin?..." The man nodded and smiled at her. "It had been a long time, baby... and... you know I'm still single..." Pepper shook a head. "No, no... First we haven't seen eachother till more than 10 years. Second I'm engaged to the love of my life... and third, I wan't you to leave now!" Robin didn't answer, he just opened his mouth and stared at her. Pepper closed the door angryly and went downstairs. Tony heard her and turned around. "Hey... Pep what happened? Is everything all right?" "No! My dad sent Robin over here... and he litterally asked me to leave with him. Why does he want to ruin our wedding? Why..." Tony wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "It's okay, Honey... I love you, remember that and I will stay with you, no matter what you father tries, okay?" Pepper nodded and burried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tony..." "Don't be, It's not your fault... Let's just get married as soon as possible. Pep I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life just with you by my side." Pepper smiled against his shirt and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Tony... forever and always" **I'm sorry that this is so short, but i was concentrated on the new one... sry :(**


End file.
